Problem: Lee can make 18 cookies with two cups of flour. How many cookies can he make with three cups of flour?
Explanation: Let $x$ be the number of cookies that Lee can make with three cups of flour. We can set up the proportion $\frac{18}{2} = \frac{x}{3}$. Solving for $x$, we find that $x = \boxed{27}$.